


Shameful Secrets

by aronnaxs



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: hobbit_kink, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Hobbit Kink Meme prompt: Legolas walked in on Thorin/Thranduil and can't take his eyes off his father when his father was being completely ravished by the King Under the Mountain.</p><p>-Legolas walks in on something he probably isn't meant to see and it arouses some strange feelings within him-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameful Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely asgardsdream on tumblr, the prompter of this delicious idea :)
> 
> Prompt and fill: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21894635

Sometimes the dense halls of his father's palace felt claustrophobic and far too gloomy for Prince Legolas. He loved the sensation of being outside - his elven nature yearned for the sun on his skin, the trees surrounding him and the gentle touch of the woodland's aura. But that evening, he relished the return to the fortress. The day had been long and tension had been high because of the presence of the captured dwarves in their realm - it had stretched even his stamina. All he craved now was to visit his father's private chambers and soak in his luxurious bathtub. 

The king was nowhere to be seen when he entered the throne room. He had wanted to at least announce his presence but Galion informed him that Thranduil had retired earlier for the evening, with no other matters to be seen to. This didn't surprise Legolas, however. His father often did as he pleased, whenever and however. And no one ever denied him; even if he hadn't have been king, he would have been impossible to say no to. 

So Legolas abandoned the central halls and made his way into the deeper wings of the fortress where his and his father's quarters lay. It wasn't a long distance but with every step, he found himself longing more and more for the soothing water he knew was waiting for him. Only he and Thranduil ever used that bath but it was always replenished and filled for their own comfort and pleasure. He was grateful he let him take advantage of it. It was perfect to rest in, both body and mind.

Yet he was surprised to see, as he reached his father's private corridors, that all the lamps had been extinguished and that all the guards vanished, as if his father was not there. This was unlike Thranduil - he liked the soft, rich glow of the lights, infused with flowers in their glass, and tended to always keep them lit. Legolas decided to turn a few back on while he was there in order to illuminate the area a bit better. The bleak darkness sometimes felt far too oppressive for him. 

However, as he ventured further down and came to his father's room - a lavish one deep in the heart of the palace, he noticed that the door was slightly open and a gentle light was coming out of it. This was even more odd - his father always shut that door up to keep his privacy and solitude. He treated his personal chambers just as he treated the rest of the realm - under his firm control and tightly barred. To see it accessible to any who might stray down the hallway concerned Legolas. Though only he and his father used these parts, he never laid himself so bare. He began to fear that something might be wrong with Thranduil.

And, when he approached closer, the sound of heavy panting made him fear even more. His father seemed as if he was in trouble. 

He hurried a little faster now towards the door, worry filling him. Any attacker would answer to him first before they hurt Thranduil. However, as he came to the room, his legs immediately froze in their movements. He stopped abruptly, so much so that he had to press his hand against the wall to balance himself. His mouth dropped open. His heart leapt to his throat.

For the sight that greeted him was the last thing he expected to see.

His father lay on his bed in the centre of the room, robe ripped open, and entirely naked but from his crown resting askew on his head. His hair spilled all the way around his body, sticking to his sweating skin and shimmering as he tossed his head this way and that. He gasped and panted, face a perfect picture of ecstasy. And on top of him, holding his legs apart in a position that Legolas didn't even think was possible...oh Valar, he couldn't believe his eyes, not even when the image was right before him. It couldn't be. It mustn't be. But it was.

Thorin Oakenshield, the so-called King Under the Mountain, bane of his father's later years, pushing him down and fucking him with all his might. 

Legolas suddenly felt very dizzy as he tried to take the view all in at once. He clamped his hand over his mouth to avoid making any surprised, despairing noises and wished he could block out his ears as well. But his father was a unexpectedly loud moaner and it was all he could hear, on top of the squeaking of the bed at every one of the dwarf's thrusts. What on earth was he doing there? All his life he had been subjected to listening to his father's rants about the dwarven race. He mistrusted them, he despised them and he couldn't bear to be in their presence. And Thorin Oakenshield - there was no love lost between him and the elves either. Legolas knew the history between them, even if he had only heard one side of it.

But now - the Elvenking and the dwarf king, mere feet away from him, acting against everything the prince thought he knew.

He tried to move himself, to get out of there as quickly as he could and try and banish the picture from his mind, but he found his limbs wouldn't shift. He couldn't stop staring. He had never been witness to two people performing such an act before - it was always considered a very private, special thing - and to see it so explicitly was disturbingly alluring. A lewd curiosity began to grow in him before he could stop it.

At a frighteningly quick speed, he felt the initial shock wear off and though the confusion still festered within him, he was surprised to notice that he did not feel disgust. Instead, for a while, he could barely feel anything. He just watched with an observant, inquisitive eye, head tilted to the side a little, mouth agape, and unable to look away. 

For as long as he had lived, he had been aware of how beautiful his father was. He knew many in the realm pined for him and realised that they would have done anything to be in his position right then - or, moreover, Thorin's position. He could see how aroused both kings were - the dwarf groaned and hissed every time he thrust into Thranduil and his father writhed and sighed. How he was withstanding so much of Thorin's girth he did not know. The sight made him bite his lip to stifle a gasp. But still he watched, that thick erection going in and out and in and out of his father's shuddering body...

"Ah!" Thranduil suddenly cried and Legolas' eyes were drawn away back to his face. It made heat spread instantly across his cheeks and his heart beat a little faster. His father's mouth was hanging open, the most sinful noises spilling from it, and his brow was furrowed in pleasure. His head sank back as Thorin widened his legs even more and changed his angle, making the bed shake. "Ahh!" 

"You're not going to come already, are you, elf?" The dwarf's deep voice, husky with desire, made Legolas finally look away from his father. He was grinning lecherously down at him, delighting in his fellow king's undoing. Thranduil laughed breathily, the sound soon trailing off into a whine. 

"No, dwarf, I am not. I can easily outlast you. I can take it all night." The low tones of his father drove a shiver down Legolas' spine. He was going to have to listen to them again the next day, he realised. And he was sure that this was going to be the only thing in his mind...

"All night?" smirked Thorin. "You will be very sore in the morning. What will your counsellors think when you cannot even walk up to your high throne? They will know what their mighty king was doing the night before." Thranduil moaned at this, whether from the words or the change of position Thorin now used. "Or do you get off on that, O Elvenking? Does the thought of being taken in front of them, letting them see you like this, make you squirm? Their king isn't so perfect after all -"

Thranduil laughed again, putting an arm luxuriously over his head. It laid him even more vulnerable to the dwarf and Legolas could see all his muscles clenching and tightening in his torso. The heat that had been on his cheeks began to swiftly move southwards. "I would beg to say that your little Company's king isn't so perfect either," his father said. "Giving in to his most animal of desires just because another spread their legs a little too far... I am surprised you even made it to the bed, O King Under the Mountain. Your poor cock must have been aching from the first time you saw me."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably now, embarrassed to hear his father speaking these words. Thranduil was usually so delicate and elegant with what he said. But Thorin merely sniggered at the insult.

"When was the last time you were fucked, elf?" he asked daringly. "Or do you only allow your fingers into this tight body?" 

Thranduil smiled a little and Legolas saw his hands gently stroking his own body, as if in answer to Thorin's question. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

"You flatter yourself, Thranduil."

And then no more words were exchanged between them. Thorin grabbed Thranduil's legs and threw them over his shoulders, driving into him with a mind numbing force. Legolas could not stop staring as his father's hand travelled down his abdomen to his arousal, beginning to stroke himself. He shuffled on his feet, feeling a quickly intensifying throb in his loins. He should not have been watching this. But by the Valar, it was intoxicating... His father was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes upon. And now, with his eyes rolled back, moans spilling from those rosy red lips...

Legolas felt more than deeply ashamed to find himself vehemently stirred by this performance before him. He chewed hard on his bottom lip, splitting it beneath his teeth, and curled his hands into fists at his sides. As much as he tried to stop it, he couldn't help watching the glide of the dwarf's fingers up Thranduil's chest, flicking at his nipples and making him arch his back off the mattress. Thorin pushed him down again onto the bed, covering him with his body. His dark hair rubbed against his smooth skin and at the sight, Legolas tightened his jaw. He suddenly couldn't stand the thought of that dwarf's dirty touch on his father's lovely skin. 

But Thranduil seemed to love it and he raked his hands up Thorin's front, winding the coarse locks in his clutches. Thorin shivered as he began to tug. His rhythm stuttered for a moment but at the next thrust, Thranduil stiffened, a carnal wail spilling from his lips before he could stop it. Legolas felt himself twitch in his far too-tight leggings. His father obviously liked what Thorin had just done. And he did it over and over again until Thranduil's thighs started to tremble and spasm around him. 

"Oh-!" he gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. Legolas imagined the dwarf wanted to spout something witty to him but he was groaning in time with his ravishing now and words had failed them both. 

He could almost feel the tension in his father's beautiful body as he tried to hold on longer than his partner. He clutched at the bed sheets, muscles tightening and constricting, yet the assault upon his senses was vigorous and hard to endure. 

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he abruptly reached his climax. He threw back his head, hair shimmering when he began to shake uncontrollably, and Legolas saw Thorin's hand join his on his cock, tugging as he spurted all over it. For all Thorin's arrogance though, he did not last much longer, soon coming deeply and intensely inside his father's body with a lustful howl. The sight of these two kings, so usually full of animosity towards each other, sharing this sinful act was the most erotic thing Legolas had ever witnessed.

And it frightened him profoundly.

As their lengthy peaks finally came to an end and they sank into the woozy afterglow, Legolas quickly turned on his heel and ran from the doorway. Disgusted shame pierced right through him, curling up his insides. How could he have watched such an act? How could he have stood there, staring at his father and the dwarf king when they performed so intimately? He was awful, immoral...

But then - Why were they treating each other in this way? After so many years of hearing how much his father despised the dwarven race, why did they now seem as lovers? 

Too many questions whirled around Legolas' head. He hurried as quickly away from the bedroom as he could, heading towards the bath to try and wash away his depravity. He felt sick, appalled with himself. What terrible things he had thought when spying on them. And to still feel the heady spike of arousal warm within him... To imagine such fantasies of his own father...

He was almost in tears by the time he plunged himself into the warm waters of the king's jacuzzi. He tried to force it to soothe the ache within him but that was too much to ask. He was tainted now, cursed with these troublesome notions. One sneaking glance into his father's bedroom and he knew his life had twisted itself forever. 

The images he had witnessed were still burned into his sight. They would not go away, no matter now hard he tried to make them. And his arousal would not stop throbbing against his stomach, demanding attention. 

He sobbed in shame as his hand slid downwards to relieve that wicked pain. He closed his eyes, trying to stifle a groan, but the memories of that vision still would not leave his mind... They would not do so for a very long time.


End file.
